Doctor Donna, Time Lady
by ClockworkOtter
Summary: Even after the death of the Master, Doctor wasn't alone. Years and years ago, Barbara Noble loved a Time Lord. Rewrite of JE.


The Professor was laughing at her.

Barbara scowled, tapping her foot on the floor of his little ship. "I'm serious."

"It's not possible." The Professor snorted. "Even if it was, I'd know you were joking."

"But it's true! I took twenty tests!"

The Professor titled his head to give her a lopsided stare. "...right."

"Why don't you BELIEVE me?" She wailed.

"Humans and time Lords aren't cross-fertile." The Professor answered, tapping his foot on the floor to match her. He was mimicking her again, the bastard. could he never get serious?

Well, then again, when he got serious, things got messy. Maybe sarcastic and immature was best.

"I know that!" She snapped, throwing her hands up. "But he IS your son!"

The Professor gave her a long, measuring look. "I'll run a few tests." He said. "You sound like you might be serious."

"Finally, he gets it!"

Being a Time Lord's companion could be damned irritating.

"I don't get it. It isn't possible." The Professor whispered, staring at the readout. He glanced up at the ship's computer. "Cana, dear, are you certain?"

"The readouts are 100% accurate, Professor." Cana answered. "Miss Noble is pregnant with the son of a Time Lord and a human."

"How?"

"...unknown, Professor."

The Professor sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Barbara a confused stare. "I'm a father. bloody hell, I'm a FATHER!"

Barbara sighed. The Professor could be so dense sometimes.

Donna kept wishing that the Doctor would stop with those insane, worried LOOKS of his. The man could be so irritating. "I'm fine, Doctor. Why do you keep looking at me like I'm a time bomb?" She asked, throwing up her hands.

The Doctor was taking far too long to answer.

"Doctor?" She asked, an unsettled feeling twisting her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"You should be dead." He answered, frowning at her.

"I- what?"

"Your... your brain shouldn't be able to hold all of the knowledge of a time Lord. You should be... degrading. Going through fast-paced entropy. Something. Certainly not sitting there babbling about a linear harbrace and its affect on a nonlinear plane."

Donna blinked."...but I'm alive. And I don't babble."

"Oh, yes you do. And yes,you are- and that's the problem. You're a violation of every law I've heard about crossbreeding. You shouldn't exist."

"Oh, thanks, spaceman." Donna snapped.

"Do you feel okay? Chemicals transferring properly from one neural port to another?"

"Better than ever." Donna answered. "Where should we go next? I was thinking somewhere peaceful. Daleks and saving the universe... I could use a nice break, don't you think? Tea and crumpets and silence. No aliens or wars or... anything."

"Donna..." The Doctor stood and walked over to her. He place one hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

Donna blinked. "What- you-!"

Something worked its way into her thoughts. Something that felt like the Doctor.

Donna froze. He was in her head.

The Doctor was in her head.

All her thoughts- wants- dreams- could he see them? What was he doing? Would she have to hit him?

His jaw dropped. He stepped back, opening his eyes wider than Donna had ever seen them.

"That's not POSSIBLE!" He shouted. "No- Bloody hell, we aren't cross fertile! how in hell- you- what? WHAT?" The Doctor spun on one foot and started pacing. The floor of the TARDIS creaked under his shoes.

"Doctor?" Donna asked. "What are you going on about?"

"Bloody brilliant! This is bloody brilliant! Donna, you're part Time Lord!"

"...you're a bit slow today, Doctor. Are you feeling alright?" Donna asked, frowning at the man. "I know I'm part Time Lord. Part you, in fact."

"No, no, no! You already were! HA! It all makes sense!" Grinning, he spun around and hugged her. "Yes! Yes! Oh, I need to thank that damn Face of Bo... it would have never occurred to me before! I'm not the last anymore!"

Donna pushed him away and stepped back. "I... I was never human?" She asked, feeling her face go cold.

"Oh, you were mostly human. But the Time Lord genes- we're changeable. It's how we regenerate."

"Oh god. I... your regeneration..."

"Exactly! It regenerated you!" The Doctor laughed. "HA! This is brilliant! "You've got a Time Lord- well, Time Lady- body! And brain! You're not going to die! HA! I could kiss you!"

Donna sighed. "Doctor, you're... you're impossible!"She threw up her hands. "Come on. I want to visit a nice, peaceful beach. With no aliens. No kidnappings. And for God's sake, no wars."

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU! " Donna shrieked at the Doctor.

"I didn't mean to!" He protested. "Quick! Left!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and hauling her sideways.

"You bloody bastard! I said, no wars! No aliens! So you take us right into the bloody living room of Adolf Hitler!"

"It's not my fault! It's the TARDIS!"

"Oh, that's right, blame the spaceship!"


End file.
